


The Useless Preacher

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Injuries from a creature's claws caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile.





	The Useless Preacher

I never created Superman TAS.

Injuries from a creature's claws caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile after he wasn't useless when he protected his daughter recently.

THE END


End file.
